I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to yard tools, and more particularly to an improved hand tool for chopping ice from sidewalks and driveways.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
During winter in colder climes, a problem arises when snow melts and then refreezes on driveways and sidewalks. Ice patches can be hazardous and are the cause of many slip and fall accidents. The melting and refreezing of snow creates ice patches that adhere strongly to the underlying concrete or asphalt surfaces of sidewalks and driveways.
A typical prior art ice chopper comprises an elongated wooden handle having a sheet metal blade affixed to one end thereof where the blade may be trapezoidal in shape having a lower edge that extends perpendicularly to the axis of the handle. In use, the upper end of the handle may be grasped in one or both hands and repeatedly raised up and down with the bottom edge of the blade striking the ice surface on each down stroke. Depending upon the thickness of the ice layer and how intimately it is engaged with the underlying concrete or asphalt, it may take many, many blows of the chopper blade to crack and chip away the buildup of ice.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved ice chopper that more efficiently and effectively can be used to break up layers of ice so that it can be scraped or shoveled off of walkways and the like.